An Odd Pair
by animeXmangalover1401
Summary: Emerald has been having the feeling when your stomach ache with butterflies everywhere when that certain special someone is around. But that certain someone…is a guy…and he is straight as an arrow. And the worst part is that guy is his best friend and Hoenn pokedex holder as well. What will he do to win his heart over? First Fanfic here! Please read and review!


-An Odd Pair-

Hi~ This is animeXmangalover1401, welcome to my first fanfic, PLEASE READ... It not as bad as it is... Anyway I noticed that Emerald doesn't get gets ship and if he is in one he is a girl or something like that...well I wanted to try something new this is a boyxboy so please don't hate me for not shipping (entirely) a certain someone*winks* with a wild chick pokedex holder.

Summary: Emerald has been having the feeling when your stomach ache with butterflies everywhere when that certain special someone is around. But that certain someone…is a guy…and he is straight as an arrow. And the worst part is that guy is his best friend and Hoenn pokedex holder as well. What will he do to win his heart over?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these amazing pokedex peps and if I did I would think I am insane with power...O-o

* * *

Emerald P.O.V

xXx

I hate myself. Period. Or at least my heart that is. I just can't get over him,I just can't. But the problem is he found somebody and believe me I look like I came back from a wreck on the titanic when I found out he was in a relationship. Ruby. That son of a charizard, it had to be him. WHY? Why at all the people in the world my heart choose him? Why whenever I see him my heart skips a beat or my stomach feels like butterfrees punch me? Why,Why,WHY?! I must think but I can't when he is with _her._

What was this feeling? I thought for myself while covering me with blankets on the couch. One Minute I wanted to punch him in the face then the next I just want to taste his lips with mine. Damn it!I am doing it again!Must clear head from him...oh how great now I can't think anymore but his god damn lips! Feeling my face getting warmer like crazy with the insane thought of that every happening I shook my head.

What was I thinking me with him? Yeah like that would happen? Look at me I am dating the son of famous Norman... yeah right. A small ugly midget has to have a lot stupidity to get a chance with Ruby. Why did it had to me? I thought to myself.. I mean they freakin confessed when saving Hoenn! That even gives me a lesser chance of that happening.

I guess I yelled out that 2 last sentences out loud because my pokemon came to me in a worried expression. "Its alright I was just thinking that all." They shook in agreement not very sure to trust. But I could not tell them about Ruby they will think I am insane girl with a huge highschool crus-what the hell, I c-could n-not be in l-lo..ve...could I?

What the...heck, what am I saying I mean it took me forever for me to start loving my pokemon damn it! I sigh in frustation thinking this was way to much work so I headed to my bedroom and started taking off my stuff. After a all night rest I will be fine...

* * *

 _"R-Ruby.." I moaned his name when his lips met with my neck. It happen all so sudden, I was just walking down the halls of the new PokeHigh School volunteering when I felt a pair of hands grab my waist from behind. Before I could say anything he/she turn me around and push me into one of the empty classroom and shoved me into the now messed up desk and I could only see a glim of ruby colored eyes immediately I knew who it was,"R-Ruby what are you doin-'' I was cut off when is lips made contact with mine._

 _My eyes widen in surprise with the sudden contact. They were so soft, gentle and caring I lost all my words and starting kissing back almost immediately while closing my eyes. When we felt the need air, we slowly unwanting to break the kiss moved to breath. "R-Ruby what was tha-" again I was attack with his lips but this time they were rough though I was to busy to care._

 _We continued attacking each others for what felt like hours, Ruby decided to steps things up. I felt his warm tongue on my bottom lip almost begging for entrance, I immediately open my mouth for him to enter. We battle for dominance but I lost quickly letting him explore my mouth. Moaning with the unique taste of his, I felt his wonderful taste leaving mine leaving a small whimper. He stared at me with those beautiful ruby eyes of his and felt him giving small speck kisses from my jaw into my neck. Where I felt his tongue trying to find my weak spot on my neck._

 _Not planning on giving in so easily when he starting sucking on my right side between my shoulders and neck I tried my hardest to keep the moans from coming out. I felt him stop, I open my eyes to see him lean in to my right ear and whisper,"Don't hold back I want to hear your beautiful voice Emerald," looking in my eyes with lust and...love? I shiver in pleasure when he bit in the same spot and started moaning his name loudly not caring who is watching or listening..._

* * *

Later that night...

"AHHHH!HOLY SHIT!" I woke up from that wet dream **(A/N: Didn't want to go to details :P)** shriving in disgust/pleasure at the same. I did not had that dream did I...nope I did well shit just got here. What was I thinking damn it! I grab my hair in frustration when I heard footsteps for what I assumed was someone. To be surprised it was my Sudowoodo and Sceptile looking though the little crack though my door.

I smiled knowing they will always be worried about me. "Come in," I answered. They came though the door together rather to quickly and stumble on each other, holding a laugh I instead left an irritated sigh and hid a smile. "Why you come here you two?" They nodded to each other with agreement, and then sudden I felt Sudowoodo arms holding me for me to stay still while I struggle.

"What are you doing, LET ME GO!" Not letting me out I saw Sceptile go though my night stand digging something until it found something that look like a picture frame that he shoved the photo frame to my chest. Feeling my arms loosen, so slowly I grab the photo frame from my chest to see what they are trying to explain to me.

I froze and felt my eyes widen when I saw the picture of Ruby and me from professor Oak's lab when we were helping and Blue **(A/N: BTW, Blue is a woman and Green is a male)** felt the need to take a photo of us while working to finish working out the Pokedex. My stomach started doing flips just looking at Ruby, I moved my head feeling my face turning red.

"So, what this gotta do with...Ruby?" I asked curiously and bit irritated knowing what this is about. Sceptile pointed at Ruby and then pointed toward me with his tail. I stared confused trying not to show my blush. He then pointed at me then made a heart who pointing at Ruby. Now I know I was blushing hard," I-I l-love R-R-Ruby?" They both shook their heads. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" I yell at them like they were nuts. They shook their heads both nodded in disagreement, I blush even harder if possible and knew I could not get out of this even if I tried.

I screamed into my pillow knowing that my pokemon even known my crush on Ruby. Feeling something wet on my eyes I noticed I was crying _when was I crying?_ I thought. I felt arms clean my tears and another set patted me on my back. Looking up I saw my two pokemon trying to comfort me. I stop crying and started blushing for the closeness of them to me.

"I am s-sorry I was just...y-yeah," I stuttered out very quietly. They looked at me to answer that question before I yelled at them."Fine, you win..I do l-like... R-R-R him," I said quietly almost like a whisper.

Scared they will laugh at me I hid under the blankets. But they took them off and then look at me with trust to not tell and for me to continue. So I had no idea I just spitted all my thoughts about Ruby until I yawned. Seeing my yawn they tucked me in and left my room. Looking at the time I saw it was 5:00 in the morning! I smack my head knowing I won't get much sleep now.

* * *

While walking out of their trainer's room, they smiled proudly that their trainer had fallen in love and he's growing up.

* * *

Review!PLEASE REVIEW! T-T First fanfic so please!Tell what I should do better on. I would continue this if I can replied by 5 peps(doesn't need to have account) so please review? :3

-A.X.M.L


End file.
